The invention relates to a fire-resistant passage for one or more lines, such as cables or tubes/pipes, in a wall. Such a wall can be present in ships, and surround a space there which in case of a fire at the other side of said wall has to be protected against said fire.
Such fire-resistant passage systems are known from many patent documents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,444, 4,712,342, 4,061,344, 4,219,173 and 4,424,867 are mentioned.
In particular European patent application 0,534,563 is referred to, from which a fire-resistant system is known with a wall opening and a series of sleeves filling said wall opening, which sleeves are made from a synthetic rubber-like material referred to as FRR/LEHF.
This material expands under the influence of heat in order to fill the openings that are present between the tubes and in the empty tubes, so that after that a closed barrier is formed against fire and the passage through the wall does not form a possible fire leak.
The sleeves are provided with a longitudinal interruption in order to be placed easily around a cable or line to envelop them. For each diameter range of cable or pipe a rubber sleeve of a certain diameter is available. In the placed situation there is a group of sleeves of varying diameter, in some of which a pipe or cable is then led through. The end plane of the sleeves is then sealed off with the help of a fire-resistant gas and water-proof putty.
When it desired to lead through a further cable or pipe the putty is removed and the cable or pipe concerned is led through an accompanying still empty sleeve.
A drawback of said known system is that one has to think beforehand about which sleeves have to be placed, in connection with to the expectations about the cables and pipes to be led through now and in the future. Furthermore sleeves of varying diameters have to be at one's disposal, which requires additional effort and space as regards the stock control.